


Eleven blocks from my door to your doorstep

by luversd



Series: SuperCorp Adventures [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Kara Danvers asks her girlfriend to move in with her.(spoiler alert: Lena says yes)





	Eleven blocks from my door to your doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> Title from '11 Blocks' by Wrabel
> 
> YO PEEPS, thank you all for reading my stories and leaving comments and kudos! I s2g your feedback's giving me life. I'm back with a tooth rotting fluffy story on the third day in a row, because you guys (gals) are awesome and truly deserve a thank you token for all the love you've shown this series. 
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy, drop a comment or a kudos if you do x
> 
> The characters belong to the CW and DC Comics.  
> All mistakes are mine.

'2.356 steps,' Kara Danvers spoke easily once the front door of the penthouse apartment opened up.

'Hello, Kara,' her girlfriend Lena Luthor greeted with a raised eyebrow. The young CEO was leaning against the door and watching the reporter's gleeful expression as she stepped inside the large living quarters.

The Kryptonian turned around to face her lover as the raven haired businesswoman closed the door behind them.   
'Eleven blocks,' she told her once they were face to face. 'Eleven blocks from my door to your doorstep.'

Lena smirked at her puppy like girlfriend and slowly walked up to her, raising her arms to clasp her hands behind the reporter's neck. 'You walked here and counted your steps on the way? You do know you can fly, right?'

'Yes, dummy,' the Super gave her a look at the teasing undertone in her question, as if it were completely normal to walk when you had superpowers and could literally fly. 'I did that to prove my point,' she said proudly as her hands automatically made their way to the Luthor's back and pulled their bodies closer.

'And what would that point be?' The raven haired woman questioned as her green eyes stared intently into Kara's blue orbs.

'That you're living eleven blocks too far away from me,' the blonde smiled at her adoringly.

Lena nodded seriously, and pretended to think about it. 'Well, I'm sure Mr Jenson two floors below you is going to his grave soon, so maybe I could rent his apartment when he's gone.'

The reporter's eyes widened at her words. 'What? No, Mr Jenson's doing great. Lena,' she whined softly, 'you're missing the point. Move in with me.'

The Luthor's lips curled into a wide smile at the request. She was about to reply before her girlfriend spoke up again, nervously rambling in true Kara Danvers fashion when the CEO hadn't provided an answer in the short span of three seconds.

'Or I could move in with you since your place is bigger. Much bigger. You could fit ten of my apartments plus twenty more of my offices in here and there would still be enough place to add a swimming pool and a dance floor. Not that we need any of those things. But I figured since you're practically living at my place anyway, we could just make it official without having to change much of our routine. If you want though, we could rent a new apartment and call that home. I don't mind really, I just want to be with you,' the Super finished and pushed her glasses up her nose before reconnecting her hands behind Lena's back.

'I would love to move in with you,' the businessman smiled lovingly at the dorky woman she got to call her girlfriend. 'Although I do like the idea of having our own place someday, one where we can lay down our roots for good.'

The hero grinned uncontrollably at the thought of buying a house of their own one day and spending the rest of their lives together. 'Sounds like a plan,' she leaned in to capture the raven haired woman's soft lips in a passionate, celebratory kiss. 'I love you,' she mumbled once they had pulled away.

'I love you too, darling,' the young Luthor reciprocated sincerely. 'And I can't wait to fall asleep by your side and wake up next to you every morning, and come home to you everyday.'

Kara sighed happily, 'me neither, it feels like I'm dreaming. I'd ask you to pinch me, but I probably won't feel it anyway.'

The L-Corp CEO chuckled at the truth in that statement. 'Hey, babe? Did you really believe I didn't know what you were talking about?'

The blonde blushed at the question, 'I was nervous and I wasn't thinking straight, okay? I was so scared you'd completely misread the whole situation so I wanted to make it extra clear.'

Lena smirked smugly, 'then you must always be nervous because your mind ain't straight, hon.' She paused as her face turned into a frown and a sigh escaped her lips. 'Wait, no. There was Mon-El. I'd almost forgotten about him.' A hint of jealousy was detectable in her voice despite the fact that she had been the one to bring the Super's ex up.

'Yep, the Daxam,' the blonde reminisced. 'Good times,' she noted jokingly.

The Luthor narrowed her eyes at the comment, fully aware her lover was teasing her, and not appreciating it one bit.

'I'm kidding,' Kara laughed, loving the reaction she had gotten from the businesswoman but still having mercy on the literally and figuratively green-eyed woman. 'Although I stand by what I said. You make me incredibly nervous and very non-straight, in a good way. I listen for you whenever we're apart, just to make sure you're alright, and when I look at you, Rao, there are fireworks going off in my stomach and my heart beats so fast, I have to catch my breath. You bring out the best in me and I'm so thankful to have met you when I did because now I get to call the smartest, most badass and insanely beautiful woman my girlfriend.'

A timid blush coloured the raven haired woman's cheeks and Kara's heart warmed at the sight. 'You're adorable, love. And you're the most amazing Kryptonian I've ever got to known,' she declared lovingly as if she had actually met more than three Kryptonians, including Kara, in her entire life. 'Second to Superman of course,' Lena added as an afterthought, 'and your dear mother, she's so precious. So you're the third most amazing Kryptonian I've ever got to known, Kara, and I love you.'

The alien tilted her head in confusion and looked mildly offended until she realised the CEO was teasing her. 'Hey,' she pouted sadly before making an attempt to detangle their bodies in order to properly be mad at her girlfriend, from a respectable distance so she wouldn't melt into a puddle just from the green eyed woman's warm touch. But the Luthor broke out in laughter and pulled the superhero even closer, refusing to let her get away, even though they both knew she had the strength to do so if she wanted to.

'Doesn't feel so good when you're on the receiving end now, does it?' Lena smirked softly as she rested her forehead against her lover's. 'For real though, Kara, you're the most extraordinary being this world has known. You're strong and beautiful, you're brave and extremely intelligent, although you don't show it much. You're passionate and hopeful, and when the weight of the world is beating you down, you always get back up. You care for the people around you with such devotion, it's hard not to love you, and that's why I'm so irrevocably crazy about you, Ms Zor-El Danvers.'

'I love you too,' the blonde mumbled against her mouth. The CEO could practically feel the kiss, her lips were buzzing in anticipation, but when she leaned in closer, they were met with cold air. She growled in frustration and opened her eyes. If this was Kara's idea of getting back at her for teasing her-, but when she looked up, the Super was wearing a worried expression.

'Babe?' she prompted and gently nudged the Kryptonian's shoulder to grab her attention.

'Do you really think Mr Jenson's going to die soon?' The hero looked on the verge of crying at the thought of one of her neighbours dying. 'He's always so nice to me, he's like the Earth grandad I never had.'

Lena run her fingers through the blonde locks soothingly as she thought about it. 'I don't know, Kara, but he looked skinnier and weaker the last time I saw him and Mr Jenson's an old man. I know you want him to live forever and ever, sweets, but you can't expect him to be as healthy as he used to be. Tell you what, I'll talk to him about it and see if there's anything I can do to help, would that make you feel better?'

The reporter nodded hopefully. 'Thank you, Lena. You're the best,' she smiled at her girlfriend fondly.

The young billionaire rolled her eyes playfully at the praise as she closed the distance between them. 'Now, come here so I can show you what else I'm good at besides spending all my money on you and attempting to save your friend's life.'

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it this far mate, keep on rocking! x


End file.
